Comme on peut croire au ciel
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il écoute. Ou n'écoute pas. (tu l'aimes)


Ce texte n'a aucun sens. Rien à moi, bien sûr.

\o/

* * *

Noir. Noir d'encre, de jais. Noir, ténèbres, nuit, vide. Néant.

Une voix parle, Cronus n'en comprend que la moitié mais n'en a cure. Aucune importance. Comme si sa vie avait déjà eu un sens. Comme si. Cette phrase est idiote.

Comme on peut croire au ciel. Ne veut rien dire. Son âme est en perdition continuelle. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, il n'a jamais su mais qu'importance, tant tout ceci s'éclate dans sa tête comme l'obscurité de ces prunelles qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer – comme la musique qu'il s'imagine, bat contre ses tempes, lui donne une envie de secouer la tête, crâne déjà douloureux, éclaté. Peut-être parce que ses pensées s'amusent à exploser comme un feu d'artifice dont il est le seul spectateur. Idiot.

Qu'importe.

(_Rouge_)

La voix continue, l'énerve, l'agace (_tu l'aimes_), il voudrait la stopper mais ne peut, il n'est capable de rien. Ses tympans se percent au rythme des paroles. Il n'y comprend rien, est en colère – mais ces doux sons, il –

Cronus s'arrête, soudain – bâtonnet de nicotine tomber au sol. Comme d'habitude, il n'a pas allumé sa cigarette. Pour quelle raison ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'il a oublié, qu'il a tout perdu. Sa mémoire n'est plus rien qu'un tas de cendres, mais qu'importe.

Un détail le secoue. Qu'était-il en train de faire pour s'arrêter ?

La voix n'est plus, soudain. Le silence – qu'il peut aimer le silence. Il est d'or. D'argent. N'importe quel autre métal précieux. La musique qui hantait son crâne s'est évaporée, envolée au loin. Comme si.

Comme on peut croire au ciel – mais cette phrase n'a rien à faire là, hors sujet, stop, suivant.

« Kankri ? »

Un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix rauque – une peur tiraille son estomac, il craint, sans savoir quoi. Aucune indication, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi quoi ? Il n'en a pas la réponse, perturbant, destructeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui le détruit ?

Mais il n'y a rien pour lui répondre et il se rend compte. Rend compte que la voix n'est rien, n'existe pas – reste qu'un corps au sol, que du rouge éclatant qui tache tout. Tache son monde. Il voudrait pleurer – il pense. Est-il encore capable de pleurer ?

Qu'est-ce que pleurer ?

Comme s'il en était capable.

Comme s'il pouvait croire en quoi que ce soit.

Sans doute comme on peut croire au ciel. Cette phrase manque toujours de sens, comme le silence assourdissant il se penche, un genou dans le rouge. Un genou dans le sang. Un genou dans une sorte d'éternité (_tu l'aimes. Pourquoi n'est-il plus là ? Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimais. Sa voix te manque – qui a fait ça ? Est-ce toi ?_). Une éternité hésitante.

Il serre ses épaules, d'une main tremblante, fébrile. Il est transi, transi et fiévreux. Transi et perdu. Transi et foutu.

Pourquoi ?

Il s'abaisse encore un peu, ses lèvres gelées rencontrent celles qui sembleraient presqu'encore chaudes de Kankri – Kankri. Ce nom résonne. Kankri. Se perd. Kankri. L'énerve. Kankri – il l'aime. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Un instant à peine, la voix résonnait – pourquoi terminée ? Illusions. Hallucinations. Passé. Adieu, adieu dit-on. Il ne sait pas, se sent perdu. Il l'aime. Il est mort.

Mort.

Alors il l'embrasse, puis se redresse, se recule. Du rouge éclatant macule ses vêtements, de ce même rouge qui a servit à tricoter un vêtement abimé, inutilisable à présent. Le corps, au sol, il a envie de pleurer – pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus ?

Pour quelle raison déjà Cronus n'allume-t-il plus sa cigarette ? Comment peut-il être aussi sûr qu'il n'y en a qu'une, et pas trente six, pas cinquante quatre ?

Ah, oui.

Kankri ne supportait pas la fumée. Son regard se balade sur le visage, torse – ce fichu pull – les jambes, s'arrête. Il sort un bâtonnet de nicotine de son paquet de trente, un briquet inutilisé depuis des années de sa poche.

L'air pollué ne lui posera plus jamais problème. Comme si quelque chose c'était brisé, Cronus ne ressent plus rien. Rien, vide.

Il se retourne, profite de la sensation divine qu'est la mort qui rampe lentement dans son corps. Autodestruction lente. Comme ses millions de tentatives de suicides. Stupide.

Il avance, un pas, l'autre, titube. Ses jambes sont douloureuses. Il a peur de tomber. Il risque de tomber. Il va tomber. Il tombe.

Dans l'eau. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau ? Il voudrait se noyer.

Raté. Il a des branchies.

Sa cigarette s'est éteinte. Il ne voit plus le corps, mais la voix revient – un long discourt auquel il ne comprend rien. Des mots enchevêtrés qui ne veulent rien dire, mais Cronus n'a jamais saisi le sens des paroles de Kankri. Son égalité, ou le reste. Il n'en a cure, désormais. Comme s'il en était capable, alors que du violet tache l'eau – comme si l'eau pouvait être taché.

Ah, sans doute.

Comme on peut croire au ciel.


End file.
